


I love that you got daddy issues

by HDHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, Fanart, Love Bites, Marking, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Sugar Baby Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 23:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18303887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HDHale/pseuds/HDHale
Summary: Fanart of Stiles collared and marked.





	I love that you got daddy issues

**Author's Note:**

> Sketch piece. Please no critique! :)
> 
> Textures were taken from one of my Stiles screen accurate flannels (Search for the Cure) and a vintage button pin.
> 
> Do not repost or use without permission, or share with the actors. Thank you!
> 
> Here on Fumblr: http://hd-hale.tumblr.com/post/183846255924/i-love-that-you-got-daddy-issues


End file.
